Duo, the slave
by AmteYuy
Summary: Really corny title... well, Duo is a slave...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wings, or any of the bishonens. Though, I would like to own Wufei, I'd put up with his ranting about justice any day if he was mine…_

_Hm… where were I? Oh, right… Bandai, sunrise, I don't know half of them, they own the show… and the boys…_

_Pairing: Secret, for now anyway. You'll see. Heero's not in it much, though._

_Warnings: Yaoi, rape, AU… if I come up with anything else, I'll tell you._

**Chapter one (1)**

Zechs Marquise took a quick look around in the room, before he stared in disgust at the three boys in front of him. He didn't come down here too often, and now he remembered why. 

One of the three boys, a tall kid with dark blonde hair, were holding up a small, light blonde boy by his shoulders, and the third boy was a skinny boy with long, braided hair and violet eyes. Without knowing why, Zechs gritted his teeth.

-Make sure they get cleaned up properly. They should be able to bring in some money at the slave market, but not by looking like this.

He stared one last time at the violet-eyed boy.

-And cut his hair off.

Tears replaced the fear in those big eyes, but Zechs Marquise trained his slaves too well to ever hear them complain.

With an evil smirk Zechs left the three trembling boys and with a sigh of relief he left the slave's part of the house.

Violet eyes stared with panic at all the people who had decided to visit the market. It was a sunny day, and far from all the people were there to buy slaves. The market was a way to meet people, eat good food, and spend the salary you had worked hard for. Slaves and other people were walking around, ignoring each other, but also without fighting.

The violet eyes followed the people, and sometimes the boy stared at them, wondering who would be his next master and how they would treat him. His mother had taught him to pray to God, and that he did. He prayed that someone would buy him, and that that person was going to be nicer then Zechs Marquise.

He shuddered slightly when one of the other two boys, the tall one, was bought by a bald, overweight man. It left him with the small blonde, who was coughing.

Their master kept giving them evil glances, like it was their own fault if no one wanted to but them. Then the violet- eyed boy was interrupted in his thoughts when an old man with a friendly smile came up to them.

-Can I take a closer look at them?

Their master nodded and plastered a fake smile on his face.

The man stepped closer and lifted the blonde boys head up.

-Hello there, little one. This one is sick. I'll give you half of what you're asking for him.

Zechs smile faded, but he sealed the deal with a sharp nod.

Then the man moved over to the violet-eyed boy.

-This one is pretty cute…

Without warning, the man grabbed the boys hand and pushed the sleeve of the blue tunic up and revealed several cuts and scars. The boy hung with his head and the man smiled and shook his head.

-I don't have any need for a suicidal slave. 

Then he paid and left, and Zechs grabbed the boy and slapped him hard across the face.

-How dare you! Do you have any idea how hard it'll be to get you sold now?

-I'll take him.

Zechs swirled around and stared at a green-eyed boy who had his face half-covered with his hair. The boy hardly looked any older, than Zechs slave. Zechs shook his head.

-I'm sorry, but he's disobedient. I'm withdrawing him from the market…

-I'll double the price. I want him.

Zechs eyes started to shine.

-Double it?

The green-eyed boy nodded and gave Zechs the money before he turned towards the violet-eyed boy.

-I'm Trowa, you're new master. What is your name?

The violet eyes filled with confusion and Zechs laughed.

-He's a slave! He doesn't have a name! But his mother called him Duo, though. He doesn't speak.

Trowa glared at Zechs and the he looked at the boy.

-Then I shall call you Duo too. Do you mind?

Duo's eyes grew and then he shook his head, and Trowa smiled.

-Let's go then. See you another time, Marquise.

-See you, Barton.  

_That's all I've got for now. Want more? REVIEW!!_


End file.
